Little Blackbird
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: VERY AUish subject. Post-series. Crow, along with his long-time-attraction to Kiryu, travels to Satisfaction Town for a visit to his old friend, and to attend a town party to celebrate Kiryu's excellent leadership. Along with it, a life-long secret of Crow's is revealed. Eventual KiryuxCrow. Rating may go up to M eventually. Surprise twist.


_**Little Blackbird**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's!**_

_**Summary: VERY AUish subject. Post-series. Crow, along with his long-time-attraction to Kiryu, travels to Satisfaction Town for a visit to his old friend, and to attend a town party to celebrate Kiryu's excellent leadership. Along with it, a life-long secret of Crow's is revealed. Eventual KiryuxCrow. Rating may go up to M eventually. Surprise twist.**_

* * *

Crow blinked, quiet for a moment before he replied, "A banquet in your honor?"

_**"Yes,"**_ Kiryu's voice replied through the phone receiver. Crow was currently swirling a spoon around in his hot bowl of stew, his lunch for the day, while holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder. _**"It's been three years since I took over as sheriff, and a lot of people want to thank me for it. I was wondering if you would come along with me. I could use the moral support. I've never been given an opportunity like this..."**_

"What good could I do for you?" Crow questioned, finally caving and placing a heaping spoonful of his stew into his mouth.

_**"It would help if I had a familiar face there with me,"**_ Kiryu replied. _**"Aside from the kids and other officers, of course..."**_

"I figured you would have asked Yusei to do something like that for you, you know," Crow said, holding back the slight amount of hurt almost evident in his tone.

_**"Actually, you were the first to pop in my head. We were pretty close back in our heydays, and I really miss spending that kind of time with you..."**_ Kiryu paused for a small moment, and Crow suspected it was to smirk, as he added on, _**"Crowy~"**_

Crow coughed and sputtered for a moment, taken aback by the old, affectionate pet name he'd been given as a child. As he regained his composure, he retorted with a slight growl of, _**"Cheeky..."**_

Kiryu chuckled and said, _**"C'mon, you gotta admit you got a laugh outta that."**_

"Eh, I dunno..." It was Crow's turn to pause and smirk, quickly adding on, "_Kiki-chan~_" to his reply.

Kiryu appeared to snort in surprise at the sound of his own, old pet name from childhood. _**"A-an-anyways,"**_ he went on with a stutter, making it Crow's turn to laugh at his reaction. _**"What do you say, would you come with me to the banquet?"**_

"Hm," Crow lowered his eyebrows, uncrinkling his forehead and the criminal markers upon it, taking a few moments to think. "What exactly would it be like?"

_**"Nothing too fancy, since the town is still growing,"**_ Kiryu said. _**"But it's a dress-up-nice event. I'll probably have to wear my dress uniform and make a brief speech; that's about it. But there's going to be a buffet and a band, so a bit of dinner and dancing."**_

"You're not going to try dipping me, are you?" Crow asked in a dulled, serious tone.

_**"So long as you don't look **_**too**_** precious,"**_ Kiryu teased.

Crow took in a soft, semi-sharp breath through his nose at that, a dark pink hue spreading across his cheeks. He bit his lip before he said, _"I'm not twelve anymore, Kiryu..."_

Kiryu paused with a blink on his end, and said, _**"I was joking, Crow. You ought to know that..."**_

Crow blinked and with a slight squeak said, "O-oh, sorry..." Fed up with the bit of sweat building up on the ear piece from his ear, he took the phone into his hand and went on as he said, "I guess you just caught me off guard..."

_That was a close one..._

_**"Eh, I'll take that as a compliment."**_

"How was that a compliment, Kiryu Kyosuke?" Crow asked, raising an eyebrow.

_**"I tricked you into thinking you were cute."**_

_Man, that hurt._

"Aha, well, at least you don't think I'm... _cute_... anymore. Jack keeps saying people with a Lolita complex would jump on me if they had the chance. Good to know I don't look so innocent anymore..."

_**"You? Innocent? Far **_**from**_**."**_ Kiryu chuckled. _**"All of those criminal markers you have, the complete bad boy look you have going, not to mention all of those battle scars you ought to have..."**_

Crow gave a light, somewhat forced laugh at that. "Yeah... far from, huh..."

_**"- Ah, shoot! My break is almost over."**_ Kiryu said with the sound of a bit of shuffling. _**"So Crow how about it? Wanna come?"**_

"Well, when is it?" Crow asked.

_**"It's on Sunday night, from six to eight."**_ Kiryu replied. _**"But, uh, I was thinking, if you're not busy... you might want to come sooner."**_

"How _sooner_?"

_**"Uh... well... tonight, maybe?"**_

Crow blinked, taken aback. "Tonight?"

_**"The next train to town leaves Neo-Domino at about three, and it's about an hour or an hour-and-a-half ride. So, you'll have enough time to pack."**_

"_Hm..._" Crow slouched against the back of his chair. It was a Friday, and the next day was a Saturday. Kiryu had afternoons off on Saturday, and Sundays completely off. Unless something that required higher authority, A.K.A. Kiryu, he was called in on his time off. And the kids didn't have school on the weekends either, which meant time to spend with them as well. He did miss them. They were great, well-behaved kids, and they loved him a lot.

_**"Crow?"**_ Crow was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Kiryu's voice in his ear. _**"Crow? Are you still there?"**_

Grinning ear-to-ear, his mind made up, Crow said, "I think I'll see you tonight, Sheriff."

With a small, happy gasp, Kiryu said, _**"Really? You mean it?"**_

"Hell yeah. I miss you, man." Crow replied. "Besides, if Yusei and Jack can't make it, I oughta come."

_**"What?"**_ Kiryu asked.

"What?" Crow said.

_**"Why wouldn't Yusei and Jack come along?"**_ Kiryu asked.

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't call them yet," Crow replied. "They're off at this couples resort till next week. It was an anniversary present to them from Mina."

_**"Oh. Which basically is code for, **__'Do not disturb us - we're busy going at it like trunk monkeys,'__** isn't it?"**_

Crow burst out laughing, taking his free hand and clutching at his sides. "Oh my _**GOD**_, you _**still**_ got it!"

_**"You betcha,"**_ Kiryu replied with a chuckle.

"Well, Mr. Big-Shot-Sheriff," Crow said with a happy sigh. "I'll let you go now."

_**"I oughta to the same with you, little Blackbird,"**_ Kiryu replied. _**"You've got packing to do, and a train to catch."**_

"Well then, I'll see you tonight. Gonna pick me up at the station?" Crow asked.

_**"You betcha."**_ Kiryu said. _**"Can't wait to see you again, man... it's been way too long, you know?"**_

Crow, smiling, quieted for a moment's thought, and soon softly replied, "_Yeah... I know..._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**I KNOW. I KNOW. ANOTHER**_ new story. . I can't help myself! I get too many plot bunnies in my head...

And actually, I'm sort of hoping this story won't take me too long to finish. I'm focusing on it for a while, simply because I think focusing on one thing for a while will do me good. I'm hoping to at least try to finish it in a month or two... so the chapters may not be too, too long. So I can get it moving along.

_**ANYWAYS.**_

Now that I've set the premise, I can move on with it. And hopefully, if I play my cards right, even with a bit of foreshadowing, I'm hoping none of you can guess what the twist will be.

Even if you guess what it is, I won't say a word. ;P

_**IMPORTANT NOTE.**_

Regarding the next chapter...

Upon going to the 5D's wikia page and rereading some important plot points, I found out that I kinda... sorta... I mixed up West and Nico's names! DX Nico is the girl's name, and West is the boy's name! And I now distinctly remember how when I first heard their names I had thought, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Or that at least it should be Nica instead of Nico for a girl. Hence why I subconsciously reversed their names when I first started to incorporate them in my writing.

Seriously. I messed that up. Big time. ;A; Probably because I once had a few classmates at different times named Nico. All boys.

_**SO MY POINT IS...**_

Even though I've written them as West and Nico, girl and boy, over these years, should I keep going with them as West and Nico, girl and boy, or correct my mistakes, and start to correctly refer to them as Nico and West, girl and boy?

The entire reason I reversed them on accident is 'cos I didn't use them in my stories when they first debuted, and because of my earlier thoughts of, "Shouldn't it be West and Nico instead?" And when I started using them in "Inheritance", I remembered them incorrectly and reversed their names.

_**AGAIN.**_

Should I force myself to fix my habit and switch their names back correctly, or keep using them reversed the way I have for a while?

Sorry for such a long, complicated authoress note, but this is something I wanna know because these two are going to be in the next chapter.

So if you could help me out by giving some feedback, I would be very grateful. :3

_**ANYWAYS.**_

Thank you all for reading this first chapter! :D And thank you for staving through my long authoress note. D: I'm sorry, I try not to drone on and on in them too much, but this issue is important.

So please, review! :3 And tell me what you think I should do regarding my grade-A screw-up.

Seriously. ;A; I cannot express enough how dumb of me it was...

_P.S.: Oddly enough, this isn't the first time I've made a boo-boo like this. When I first saw Wrath on FMA, I thought he was a girl._


End file.
